Eldin Sunweaver
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Full Name * Munsterd Winse Sunweaver Storm (Birth Name) * Eldin Zap Sunweaver (Adopted Name) |- | First Name Pronunciation * MUHN-sturd (Birth Name) * EHL-din (Adopted Name) |- | Nickname(s) & Alias(es) * Aunty Edna, Silly Aunty Edna, Edith, The Elf, Snufflemeister, Mother of Snuffles, Zap (Didn't catch on) |- | Dragon Tongue Title(s) * Valalua Otāpagon Mijessis (He Who Lacks Sense) |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Occupation | Prince of Elis & Court Jester (unofficial) |- | Born | 1190 AD |- | Sigil | |- | Motto | Beware the Calm |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Elf |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 1.87 meters |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color | Dark Blue |- | Distinguishing Features | His Mad Dress Sense |- | Spoken Languages | Greek & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Hector Storm * Mistale Sunweaver |- | Spouse(s) * Lyra of Elis |- | Children * Auréle Mistale Kyra Storm * Laini Torani Rose Storm * Thayn Achilles Solon Storm |- | Other Family Members * Proctor Storm - Paternal Grandfather * Sophia Storm - Paternal Grandmother * Lucan Storm - Uncle * Keras Storm - Aunt * Rose Storm - Aunt * Torani Storm - Cousin * Seifa Theirin - First Cousin, once removed * Dante, Son of Panos - Nephew * Sansa, daughter of Panos - Niece |} 'History' Eldin was born in the lesser known territories of Elysium. His mother Mistale fell in love with a rogue warrior who was always on the road. He confessed that he had a mission. A search of revenge, but through compassion the man learned that revenge was not the answer and he fell in love with the woman who became such an important factor in his life, so he told her that he was Hector Storm, brother to Rose Storm, Queen of Elysium. Living a life as civilians Mistale became pregnant and Hector was overjoyed, yet he knew that trouble lay ahead. One night assassins, hired by people in high places, Hector had taken revenge on, attacked their home and Hector was killed. Mistale fled for her life and that of her unborn child. She gave birth to him in hiding, not only from assassins, but also from Hector's past. However when Eldin came of age, his mother told him the same secret Hector had shared with his mother. Eldin was curious after his true origin and the origins of his father and that of his family, so he left with only his weapons, some supplies to travel to the heart of Elysium and find his destiny. Gallery Lyra_&_Eldin_Teens_Smaller.jpg|Eldin & Lyra Eldin_the_Knight.jpg|Pleased as punch at Seifa's Birthday Tournament 0332.jpg|"There's a cuddly bear to be won!"...Birthday antics, Pan and Eldin, as usual, take the kids games a little too seriously. Eldin_Broke.jpg|What's the capital of France?... "Claude?". Eldin; not the sharpest tool in the shed Farplane_Portrait.jpg|Farplane: Lyra & Eldin with their children Category:Elf Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Storm Category:Second Generation